1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a fan structure and a casing structure, more particularly to a fan structure having adjustable screwing positions and a casing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, in order for dissipating heat, an electronic device is usually equipped with a fan disposed inside it. When operating, the fan is capable of guiding cold air from outside into the electronic device. After cold air enters into the electronic device, heat exchange between cold air and heat generated by the electronic device occurs. Then, cold air is exhausted to the exterior environment through an opening of the electronic device.
The assembly of a fan and an electronic is usually conducted via screwing. Generally speaking, a fan has at least one through hole, and is fixed to a screwing hole of the casing of the electronic device through a screw filling a through hole. Thereby, the assembly of a fan and an electronic device is finished.
Nonetheless, the casings thereof are different from each other due to different layouts inside the electronic devices. Hence, when the position of a through hole of the fan is different from the lock hole of the casing to be locked in, a new fan involves a new mould having the corresponding lock holes is needed to finish assembly. Thereby, a variety of fans having different lock holes are required for being assembled inside different electronic devices by assembly factories. However, the manufacturing time and cost are affected by the number of types of fans produced by the manufacturing factories.